onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Selbstlos, mutig und treu
| vor = | nach = }} Selbstlos, mutig und treu ist die achtzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel. Zusammenfassung Während Mary Margaret allein loszieht, um zu versuchen damit klarzukommen, was sie Cora angetan hat und wie diese Tat sich auf sie auswirkt, trifft sie auf August, der sich vor den anderen versteckt und komplett aus Holz ist – er schämt sich für das, was er in seinem Leben getan hat. Emma ist schockiert, als Neal seine Verlobte Tamara nach Storybrooke einlädt. Bevor der Fluch ausgesprochen wird, lernt August einen Magier kennen, der verhindern könnte, dass er sich zurück in Holz verwandelt – aber zu einem stolzen Preis. Inhalt thumb|left|August wacht mit einem Holzbein auf.Am Morgen wird August durch einen Schmerz in seinem Bein geweckt, sein Bein beginnt zu verholzen. Doch seine Bettgefährtin erkennt es nicht sie sieht nur sein Bein, deswegen will August in ein Krankenhaus gehen. Mary Margaret ist noch immer deprimiert wegen dem was sie Cora antat, sie entscheidet sich in den Wald zu gehen um Nachzudenken. David erzählt das die Bohnenernte bald bevorsteht. Emma und Henry holen Neal bei Granny's Bed & Breakfast ab. Neal erzählt das er mit seine Verlobte Tamara nach Storybrooke eingeladen hat. Jedoch war Hook bereits verschwunden als sie ihre Sachen von Neal's Appartment geholt hat. Emma ist besorgt über eine weitere Außenseiterin, empfielt Neal jedoch ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen bevort sie sie selbst herausfindet. thumb|Mary Margaret hat den verholzten August gefunden.Im Wald übt Mary Margaret Bogenschießen, als sie einem fremden Geräusch nachgeht findet sie August in einem veraltetem Wohnwagen. Er ist vollkommen verholzt. In einem Hong Kong'er Krankenhaus zeigt August sein Bein, doch auch der Arzt kann das Holz nicht sehen. Als August ein Messer in sein Bein stößt um es zu beweisen will der Arzt August in die Psychatrie stecken, weswegen dieser flieht. Ein junger Mann hilft ihm den Sicherheitsleuten zu entkommen und erzählt von dem Drachen, ein Mann der für den richtigen Preis alles heilen kann. August erklärt Mary Margaret das er nach dem brechen des Fluches sich zwar wieder bewegen konnte, aber Holz geblieben ist und das das nicht an Regina's Fluch liegt sondern an ihm selbst. Mary Margaret versucht ihn zu überreden in die Stadt zu kommen, doch August will seinem Vater nicht so unter die Augen treten, er bittet Mary Margaret zu gehen und zu vergessen das sie ihn sah. thumb|left|Neal zeigt Tamara sein Geschichtsbuch.Tamara erzählt Emma und Henry beim Frühstück wie sie und Neal sich kennenlenten, durch einen Zusammenstoß kippte Kaffee über Tamaras Bluse. Nachdem Henry und Emma gegengen sind, erzählt ihr Neal von seiner Vergangenheit im Zauberwald. Diese jedoch sagt sie glaubt ihm nicht und er würde das erfinden damit sie verschwindet und er Emma zurückgewinnt. In Granny's setzt sich Regina zu Greg Mendell, sie bedankt sich bei ihm für den Anruf als Henry durch den Wald streifte und übernimmt seine Rechnung. Beim Verlassen des Diners kommt ihr Mary Margaret entgegen, diese geht sofort zu Emma und Marco um von August zu erzählen. Sie brechen sofort zu Mutter Oberin auf damit sie hilft, wie sie es schonmal getan hat. thumb|August trifft auf den Drachen.Tamara kommt vom Drachen zurück und schickt August hinein. Der Drache erkennt August' Problem ohne das Bein zu sehen und weiß auch das sein wahrer Name Pinocchio ist. Als Bezahlung von der Seele verlangt der Drachen August Halskette, welche eine Schnur war mit der sein Vater ihn anfänglich bewegte. Als Bezahlung von der Geldbörse verlangt der Drachen 10.000$, August soll am Abend bezahlen, bis dahin ist der Trank fertiggestellt. Mutter Oberin erklärt das sie August nicht helfen kann, da er gegen die Auflagen seiner ursprünglichen Verwandlung, bleibe tapfer, aufrichtig und selbstlos, verstoßen hat. Sie erklärt das nur August selbst sich jetzt noch retten kann. thumb|left|Tamara läd August auf einen Drink ein.In einer Bar trifft August erneut auf Tamara, dabei entdeckt er eine große Menge Bargeld in ihrer Handtasche. Tamara erzählt das sie eine seltene Krebsform hat, und das ihr persönlicher Gegenstand ein Foto von sich und ihrer Großmutter war. Als Tamara sich zum telefonieren zurückzieht nutzt August die Gelegenheit und stielt das Geld um seine Heilung zu bezahlen. August erreicht den Drachen, er entdeckt dort auch das Foto von Tamara und bezahlt dennoch mit ihrem Geld seine Heilung. Er hat gerade den Drachen verlassen und möchte den Trank trinken, als Tamara ihn überrascht. Er flieht erneut doch der Schmerz in seinem Bein lässt ihn stolpern und Tamara nimmt ihm den Trank ab. thumb|August ist überrascht das Tamara ihn als Holz sieht.Tamara hatte das Gespräch im Diner gehört und geht zu August im Wald. Sie sieht das August aus Holz ist und verlangt von August das er die Stadt verlässt. Sie erklärt das sie noch immer etwas von dem Trank übrig hat, er liegt in ihrem New Yorker Appartment. August erkennt das Tamara Neal's Verlobte ist. Er vermutet die beiden wollen die Magie stehlen doch Tamara erklärt das Neal nichts damit zu tun hat. Sie überläßt ihm den Schlüssel zu ihrem Appartment und ihrem Auto, damit er sich heilen kann. Regina wartet in Gregs Zimmer auf ihn, sie hat erkannt warum er ihr bekannt vorkommt. Er ist Owen Flynn, welcher als kleiner Junge schonmal in Storybrooke war. Auf Nachfrage erklärt Greg das er seinen Vater sucht und Regina sagt das er die Stadt kurz nach ihm verließ und sie ihn nie wieder sah. Regina fordert Greg auf zun gehen, sonst würde sie ihn verschwinden lassen. thumb|left|Marco gesteht Mary Margaret was er getan hat.Auf dem Weg zu August gesteht Marco das er die Blaue Fee zwang zu Lügen damit Pinocchio den zweiten Platz im magischen Schrank einnehmen kann. Mary Margaret schlägt ihn doch entschuldigt sich sofort wieder da das nicht sie selbst war. Sie vergibt Marco da sie dasselbe für ihr Kind getan hätte. Tamara ist wieder beim Drachen, er weiß das sie über den Krebs gelogen hat. Sie erklärt das sie auf der Suche nach Magie viele Betrüger fand. Sie untersuchte den Inhalt von August' Flasche mit den fortschrittlichsten Methoden der Menschheit, fand jedoch nichts was in dieser Welt vorkommt. Um zu verhindern das jemand anders den Drachen findet tötet Tamara ihn mit einem Elektro-Schocker, nimmt sich ihr Foto und geht. thumb|Tamara attackiert den Drachen.In Tamara's Auto entdeckt August das Foto das er zuvor bei dem Drachen gesehen hat, deswegen dreht er um und fährt zurück nach Storybrooke. In der Polizeistation sucht er Emma und ruft sie von dort aus an da er sie nicht findet, doch Tamara kappt die Telefonleitung. August erklärt das er damals den Drachen erneut um Hilfe bitten wolte, jedoch nur seine Leiche fand. Er erkannte was geschah als er Tamara's Foto in ihrem Wagen fand. Damit August nichts verrät attakiert Tamara auch ihn mit ihrem Elektro-Schocker. Als Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry und Marco die Polizeistation erreichen torkelt August gerade heraus. Er bricht zusammen und kann nur noch vor einer sie warnen bevor er das Bewusstsein verliert. Neal kommt dazu und Emma sagt das sein letzter Atemzug war sie zu warnen. thumb|left|August liegt sterbend in den Armen seines Vaters.Henry erkennt das sein Verhalten Tapfer aufrichtig und selbstlos war, deswegen kann die herbeieilende Mutter Oberin ihn wieder in einen richtigen Jungen verwandeln, wenn auch in sein junges Selbst. Tamara hat dies auch mit angesehen und gesteht Neal das dieser recht hatte, besorgt sieht sie wie Emma fragt wovor August sie warnen wollte, doch er erinnert sich nicht. August besucht Neal in New York und erzählt das Emma in Storybrooke ist und er dort nun hinfährt. Tamara hat dies beobachtet und rempelt Neal an so das sich ihr Kaffee über sie ergießt. Wieder zu Hause verspricht Emma ihrem Sohn das sie ihn nie wieder anlügen wird und Mary Margaret erzählt David das sie zu Regina ging um sich töten zu lassen, das sie ihr Herz herausriss, es aber zurücksteckte als sie Finsternis entdeckte. Greg bekommt Besuch von Tamara, sie ist die HER aus seinem Telefonbuch, die beiden küssen sich. Märchenteil Die Folge spielt im Land ohne Magie. Sie zeigt wie August an seine Verpflichtung Emma gegenüber erinnert wurde und das Tamara eine Magie-Hasserin ist. zeitliche Einordnung Die Folge beginnt in dem Moment wo Emma in den Fluch schwächt und die Zeit weiterläuft. Verbindungen * Owen/Greg sagt das Regina nicht gealtert sei, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen, was ja technisch gesehen auch stimmt. * August Verwandlung in einen richtigen Jungen ist sehr ähnlich der in . * August verspricht Neal abermals eine Postkarte zu senden sobald der Fluch gebrochen ist, wie in . Diese Karte erhielt er in . * Der Anhänger an August Halskette ist ein Wal, eine größere Version davon hat Pinocchio in und . Trivia * Die Titelkarte zeigt Augusts Wohnwagen. * Mary Margaret schlägt Marco als dieser von der Zauberschrank-Lüge erzählt. Dies sind die ersten Anzeichen von der Finsternis in ihrem Herzen. Besetzung en:Selfless, Brave and True es:Selfless, Brave and True fr:2x18 it:Episodio 2x18 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2